Nobody Compares
by TheGirlWhoIsPotterWhoLocked
Summary: Cuando Sherlock conoce a John esta mas feliz que nunca. Finalmente tenia un amigo, alguien que lo trata bien. Eso hasta que John comienza a juntarse con EL. "Estúpido Potter" es lo único que piensa el menor de los Holmes. / CROSSOVER TIME! No sabia que titulo poner y puse mi reproductor en aleatorio :B Aclaraciones en el fic :)
1. Hola, John Watson

Era un primero de septiembre y el pequeño John Watson caminaba por la estación King Cross con sus padres y su hermana. Casi eran las 11 de la mañana y tenia que tomar el tren a Hogwarts, la escuela de magia.

Atravesaron la pared entre los andenes 9 y 10 y llegaron al 9 3/4. Harriet y John se despidieron de sus padres y subieron al tren.

- Bueno - dijo ella - Me voy. Deberías hacer lo mismo. Ve y busca un asiento

- Harry... -

Muy tarde. Harry vio a sus amigos y se fue con ellos. John saco una túnica de su mochila y se la puso sobre la ropa. Luego camino por el tren buscando un compartimento pero todos estaban llenos. Finalmente encontro uno donde solo había un niño; tenia el cabello negro y rizado y la piel muy pálida. Estaba acurrucado en su asiento y miraba por la ventana. John abrió la puerta lentamente y asomo la cabeza.

- Emmm... disculpa -

El niño volteo y lo miro de pies a cabeza. John no pudo descifrar el color de sus ojos, eran grises, azules y verdes. Solo supo que eran los mas hermosos que había visto.

- Yo... puedo sentarme aqui? El tren esta lleno -

- De acuerdo -

John entro y se sentó junto a la ventana, frente al niño

- Soy John. John Watson - Le dijo tendiéndole una mano y sonriendo

- Sherlock Holmes - respondió el niño tomando la mano de John - Tu hermano en que año esta?

- Disculpa?

- Tu hermano. Llevas puesta una túnica vieja y algo gastada, ya que tu padre perdió su empleo y no ha buscado uno nuevo, seguramente porque no esperaba que recibieras tu carta, lo que me dice que vienes de una familia muggle, muy sorprendida cuando tu hermano recibió la suya y eso explica la túnica, que te queda grande, entonces es de tu hermano mayor -

John miro asombrado a Sherlock, no tenia idea de que alguien pudiera saber tanto de otra persona por solo mirar su ropa.

- Eso fue... increíble -

- ¿Tu crees? - le pregunto Sherlock - Normalmente la gente no dice eso

- ¿Y que es lo que dicen? -

- Que soy un fenómeno -

- No le hagas caso. Eres... eres increíble -

Sherlock lo miró a los ojos y John se sonrojo. En eso se dieron cuenta que seguían tomados de la mano y se soltaron rápidamente.

- Entonces - comenzó Sherlock - Acerté?

- Pues si, Harry recibió su carta hace 4 años y mi padre creyó que yo no recibiría una y, bueno, el perdió su empleo hace 2 meses -

- Bien - le dijo Sherlock sonriendo - Me equivoqué en algo?

- Harry es de cariño por Harriet -

- Oh... bueno, solo un pequeño error -

Sherlock desvió la vista hacia la ventana y John no se atrevió a hablar de nuevo. Pasaron el resto del viaje en silencio; cuando llegaron a Hogsmade, Sherlock salió casi corriendo, con John tras el. Cuando al fin lo alcanzó vio que estaba hablando con un chico, de unos 15 años, y parecía bastante molesto.

- Ya déjame ir -

- Quiero que te comportes. ¿Esta bien? - respondió el muchacho - No quiero que me hagas quedar mal

- Te oí las primeras 100 veces, Mycroft - gruñó Sherlock - tengo que irme ya

- Mas te vale que... -

- Oh, mira! Es John - lo interrumpió el niño - ¡John, ven aqui!

John se acercó y miró a Mycroft; no sabía que era, pero había algo sobre el que lo intimidaba.

- Ho... hola

- Lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos. verdad John? - le dijo Sherlock, casi suplicándole que se lo llevara de ahi

- Si, si... ya tenemos que irnos - balbuceo John

- Una cosa mas... - comenzó Mycroft

- No hay tiempo, Mycroft! - lo interrumpió Sherlock, tomando la mano de John - ya se van los botes!

Luego jaló a John y se fueron corriendo, justo cuando iba a salir el ultimo bote.

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones! xD<p>

Okay, entonces se supone que Sherlock y John entraron a Hogwarts en el mismo año que Harry. Entonces, tienen la misma edad (no me digas). Eso significa que tal vez esten en la batalla años despues. Digo tal vez, porque aun no llego ahi.

Si les gusta diganme, solo he escrito esto porque bueno, si no le gusta a nadie para que terminarlo xDDD Review?


	2. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Finalmente llegaron al castillo. John estaba realmente sorprendido y emocionado, pero no queria que se notara, creía que Sherlock lo tacharía de idiota si se diera cuenta.

- Cálmate, John - lo regaño Sherlock - Es solo una escuela

- Lo siento -

Subieron las escaleras con los demás estudiantes y esperaron. Desde donde estaban podían ver a 2 niños discutiendo. Uno era rubio y el otro tenía el pelo negro y gafas redondas. Al parecer el segundo estaba defendiendo a otro niño pelirrojo.

- ¿Sabes quien es el? - preguntó John en voz baja - Creo que todos lo conocen.

- Se llama Harry Potter - dijo Sherlock sin darle mucha importancia - Le dicen "el niño que vivió", me parece.

- ¿Por que? -

Sherlock estaba a punto de responder pero en eso llego la profesora McGonagall y se los llevo al Gran Comedor. Ahí les explicó que al oír su nombre tenían que subir con ella y les pondrían el sombrero para ver a que casa irían. Pasaron algunos alumnos, incluyendo al niño rubio, que se llamaba Draco Malfoy, y a Ron Weasley, el niño pelirrojo.

- Harry Potter - dijo la profesora.

El niño subió y se puso el sombrero. Minutos después se oyó "¡Gryffindor!". Todos en la mesa gritaron y aplaudieron y Harry bajo y se sentó frente a Ron.

- James Moriarty -

Un niño bajito de pelo negro y ojos marrones salió de detrás de todos, empujándolos para pasar. Parecía que no le hacia gracia que lo dejaran casi al ultimo. Subio y se sentó en el banco. Le pusieron el sombrero e inmediatamente se escucho "Slytherin!". James, al parecer muy complacido, bajo y se sentó junto a Draco en la mesa de Slytherin.

- John Watson - dijo la profesora buscándolo con la mirada. Al oír su nombre John se agarro de la túnica de Sherlock y se puso pálido. De repente quería volver a casa.

- Tranquilo, John - susurró Sherlock - Solo sube.

John lo soltó y subió a sentarse junto a la profesora. Ella le puso el sombrero y segundos después este grito "¡Gryffindor!". Los Gryffindor aplaudieron de nuevo y John suspiro y miro a Sherlock sonriendo. Luego bajo y se sentó con ellos.

- Sherlock Holmes - dijo la profesora McGonagall. Sherlock subió a sentarse y noto que Mycroft lo observaba desde su mesa.

- Mmm tienes una gran mente - dijo el sombrero - Pero tambien veo que eres valiente y ambicioso, detestas a casi todo el mundo, excepto a una persona... - en eso Sherlock miró a John - ¿Donde te pondré?

John le sonrió desde su asiento. Sherlock sonrió tambien.

- Hey - le dijo Harry - Es tu amigo?

- Eso creo - respondió John sin dejar de mirar a Sherlock - No lo se. Lo conocí en el tren.

- Bueno. Soy Harry. Harry Potter - le dijo el niño

- John Watson -

Sherlock notó como John le sonreía a Harry y se molesto. No sabía porque, pero no le gustaba ver a John con alguien mas.

- Ah! Ya se - dijo finalmente el sombrero - ¡Ravenclaw!

Todos en la mesa de Ravenclaw aplaudieron y Sherlock miró un poco decepcionado a John. Luego bajo y se sentó junto a Mycroft.

Al final del banquete los prefectos se estaban llevando a los alumnos a los dormitorios, y John se separo de ellos sin que lo notaran. Solo quería hablar con Sherlock. Cuando lo encontro estaba hablando con otro alumno y decidió buscarlo otro dia. Dio media vuelta para irse y escucho que lo llamaban.

- ¡John! -

Se giro y vio que Sherlock corría hacia el.

- Hola - le dijo sonriendo.

- Hola - respondió el niño - Y... que querías decirme?

- ¿Yo? Yo no... -

- Es obvio que querías decirme algo - lo interrumpió Sherlock - Si no no estarías aqui

- Bueno... yo... yo... eh ... solo queria saber si... si tu y yo ... - balbuceo John

- Antes de eso - dijo Sherlock - ¿Eres mi amigo, John?

- Yo, no lo se... eso iba a preguntarte -

- Oh -

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que John hablo.

- Entonces... ¿Quieres ser mi amigo, Sherlock? -

Sherlock lo miro fijamente y le sonrió

- Claro que si, John -

John sonrió tambien y luego recordó que tenian que irse. Se despidieron y quedaron de verse en el Gran Comedor, para el desayuno.

* * *

><p>Okay, primero que nada, muchisimas gracias por leer, no crei recibir reviews tan rapido :3 En fin, espero les guste el capitulo y bueno, los celos empiezan en el siguiente capitulo (? xD<p>

Oh, y si, tal vez haya Mystrade despues :D


	3. No quiero que estés con el

Ese lunes Sherlock se levantó temprano y después de cambiarse fue al Gran Comedor a esperar a John. Esperó y esperó pero no llegaba.

- ¿A quien esperas? - le preguntó una niña de cabello castaño y ojos marrones. Traía unos cuantos libros en los brazos.

- A un amigo - respondió Sherlock, algo molesto

- Bueno, seguro no tarda. - le dijo ella sonriendo. Por alguna razón que no conocía , el tambien sonrió. - Soy Hermione Granger.

- Sherlock Holmes -

- Un gusto, Sherlock -

Ella le sonrió de nuevo y se fue. Sherlock decidió esperar un poco mas, pero John no aparecía. Después de 30 minutos suspiró algo trise y se fue a clases.

La primera clase que tenía era Transformaciones. Ahi la profesora McGonagall les mostró como se convertía en gato y 10 segundos después John entro corriendo con Harry y Ron. La profesora volvió a la normalidad y los regaño, para después mandarlos a sentarse. Harry y Ron se sentaron juntos y John se sentó con Sherlock.

- Hey - Le dijo en voz baja - Perdón por no verte hace un rato. Me quedé con Harry a practicar unas cosas...

- No importa - respondió cortante su amigo

- ¿Estas seguro? - preguntó John - Porque no se cuanto tiempo me esperaste y... -

- ¡Dije que no importa, John! - gruño Sherlock

- Hey, no te enojes! Solo me estaba disculpando... -

Sherlock suspiro molesto y se levantó

- Disculpe profesora - dijo en voz alta - No me siento bien. ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería?

- De acuerdo, señor Holmes, pero tendrá que pedirle a alguien que le explique la clase -

El niño asintió y antes de irse miró con furia a Harry. Podría perdonarle cualquier cosa a John, pero que lo haya dejado plantado por estar con "ese", era inaceptable.

En cuanto Sherlock se fue, John se quedo pensando. ¿Por que se había puesto así? ¿Acaso estaba celoso? Eso no tendría sentido, apenas se conocieron un día antes, pero igual era muy raro...

- ¿Señor Watson? - lo llamo la profesora - ¡Señor Watson!

Ese ultimo grito sacó a John de sus pensamientos

- ¿Si, profesora? - respondió algo nervioso

- Si no le interesa la clase puede irse -

John puedo escuchar risas detrás de el. Giró un poco la cabeza y vio que eran Draco y James. Lo miró molesto y volvió a ver a la profesora.

- No, no es que no me interese - balbuceo - Es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza y no me puedo concentrar

Wow. Ni siquiera el se creyó eso. Era la primera vez que le mentía a un profesor, y ¿por que? Por Sherlock.

- Bueno, entonces vaya a la enfermería - Le dijo la profesora

- Yo... esta bien -

Tomo sus cosas y se fue. Cuando llego a la enfermería vio que su amigo no estaba ahí. Salió del castillo y fue a buscarlo. Camino hacia el lago. y ahí vio a un niño sentado a lo orilla del agua. Se acercó mas y notó que era Sherlock.

- ¿Sherlock? -

El niño volteo de inmediato y lo miro. John no lo había notado antes, pero la bufanda azul de Ravenclaw resaltaba el color de los ojos de su amigo; Los hacía verse mas hermosos.

- ¿Por que no estas en clase, John? - le preguntó

- Me preocupe por ti... -

- No deberías - respondió Sherlock mientras miraba de nuevo el agua - Digo, quien soy soy junto al gran Harry Potter, ¿no?

Ese comentario soprendio mucho a John

- ¿Acaso estas celoso, Sherlock? -

- No seas ridículo - le dijo Sherlock - ¿Por que estaría celoso de alguien que se aprovecha de su fama para usar a los demás?

El sabía perfectamente que no era así. Sabía que Harry era humilde y amable, pero pensaba que si lograba a convencer a John de que era así, se alejaría de el.

- El no es así - explico John - De hecho es muy agradable.

- Si tanto te agrada, ¿Por que no te vas con el? - gruño Sherlock

- Solo trato de ser un buen amigo, Sherlock, tu también me agradas -

- Pues elije entonces -

- ¿Que? -

- Soy yo, o el - dijo Sherlock, levantándose - No quiero que estés con el

- Lo siento, Sherlock. Pero no puedes decirme con quien puedo estar y con quien no. Tu no eres mi jefe. -

Su amigo lo miró e hizo una mueca como si le hubieran dado un golpe

- ¡¿Acaso eres idiota, John?! - gritó - ¡Mientras estés conmigo no puedes estar con el!

- Ya te dije que no puedes... -

- ¡Decide! -

- ¡Bien! ¡Lo elijo a el! -

Sherlock lo miró con sorpresa y John solo tomo tomo sus cosas y se fue.

* * *

><p>Oh, créanme que me partió el corazón escribir esto :c y aqui es cuando se separan... por un tiempo. En fin, espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus comentarios :D<p>

ah, y LackyChan, soy Hufflepuff


	4. Adiós, Watson

Al mes siguiente de la pelea, John estaba haciendo sus deberes en la torre de Gryffindor, cuando de repente llegaron los hermanos gemelos de Ron, Fred y George.

- Hola Johnny - dijeron al mismo tiempo

- Hola - les respondió John sin dejar de mirar su libro de pociones

- Hey, tienes que ver algo genial allá afuera! - exclamó Fred

- Lo siento chicos, ahora no puedo, estoy muy... -

- No aceptaremos un no, Johnny - dijo George sonriendo - agárrale el brazo, Freddie

- Como digas, Georgie -

Ambos chicos agarraron a John y se lo llevaron fuera de la sala común, Cuando salieron ahi los estaba esperando un muchacho. Al verlo, John abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo y se puso pálido.

- Aquí esta Myc - dijo Fred - ahora paganos

- Tomen - respondió Mycroft, dándole 10 galeones a cada uno - Y no me llamen Myc

- ¡Adiós, Myc! - exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Los gemelos tomaron su dinero y entraron corriendo a la sala común. John miró a Mycroft como si estuviera viendo al Señor Tenebroso en persona.

- Tranquilízate, John - lo regaño el chico - No te matare

- Entonces... que... ¿Que quieres? - preguntó John. Literalmente esta temblando.

- Solo quiero saber que le hiciste a mi hermano -

- ¿Yo? Yo no le hice nada... -

- Pues si no fuiste tu, ¿Quien fue? -

- Yo... yo no se... - Mintió el niño - ¿Que le pasa?

- Come menos que antes. No hace sus deberes. Y se junta con esos... - Mycroft hizo una mueca. Se esforzaba mucho para no decir ese insulto - Se junta con Moriarty y Malfoy. Y cuando le pregunto que pasa solo me dice "John". Y se va con esas pequeñas ratas.

Mycroft se veía realmente molesto. Y John quería se lo tragara la tierra. Temía que el mayor lo golpeara por ya no hablarle a Sherlock; en eso llego alguien, a quien John llamo en ese momento 'su salvación'.

- ¿Esta todo bien aqui, Johnny? - preguntó un chico alto y de cabello un poco canoso para su edad, tenía 14.

- Hola Greg - Respondió John acercándose a el.

- Y... quien es tu amigo, ¿eh, Johnny? - Greg miro a Mycroft y este se sonrojo.

- Mycroft Holmes - dijo el chico, lo mas calmado de pudo, y le tendió una mano a Greg.

- Greg Lestrade - respondió el, tomando la mano de Mycroft - Bueno, si no hay problema, me voy. Adiós Johnny, oh, un placer, Myc.

Greg le sonrió y Mycroft se sonrojo de nuevo. Luego entro a la sala común.

- J... John - balbuceo Mycroft - ¿Quien es el?

- Greg - respondió John como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo - Es cazador en nuestro equipo de Quidditch.

Mycroft sonrió tímidamente y luego miró a John de nuevo.

- De acuerdo - respondió el mayor, calmándose - En fin. Me tengo que ir. Ya veré que haré con Sherlock.

Antes de que John pudiera decir otra cosa, Mycroft ya no estaba. Asi que entro de nuevo a la sala común y ahi estaba Greg esperándolo.

- Oye Johnny... ¿Quien era ese chico con el que hablabas? -

- Mycroft Holmes, el hermano mayor de un ami... de alguien que conozco -

- Y... ¿Sabes si tiene novia? -

John lo miró sorprendido ante su comentario.

- ¿Y por que sabría yo eso? -

- Por nada, por nada... - respondió Greg - Emm ¿Le dijiste que soy del equipo?

- Si, y ¿Por que te interesa tanto? -

- ¡Gracias Johnny! - Le dijo Greg con una gran sonrisa y luego se fue a su dormitorio.

John regreso al sillón donde estaban sus cosas, pero no se pudo concentrar. ¿Sherlock, juntándose con Draco y James? Eso tendría que verlo el mismo.

A la hora del almuerzo bajo al Gran Comedor y vio que Mycroft no le mentía. En la mesa de Slytherin estaban Sherlock, Draco y James. Se reían incontrolablemente, como si hubieran hecho una travesura. En eso entro el profesor Snape, tenía toda la túnica llena de pintura amarilla, azul, y verde.

- ¡Moriarty! ¡A mi oficina, ahora! - gritó el profesor.

El niño se levantó aun riendo y salió con el. John vio que luego Draco se despedía de Sherlock y salia detrás del profesor y James. Entonces se acercó lentamente y se sentó frente a el.

- Hola -

Sherlock levantó la mirada de su libro y lo miró.

- ¿Que quieres, Watson? -

- Solo quiero saber por que te juntas con esos 2 -

- Porque me da la gana - Sherlock sonrió de nuevo y miro fijamente a John

- Son mala influencia para ti, Sherlock, no deberías... -

- ¡Tu no puedes decirme con quien estar y con quien no! - dijo Sherlock burlándose del tono no John - ¡Tu no eres mi jefe!

- Sherlock... -

- Adiós, Watson -

Dicho esto, se levanto y salió.

* * *

><p>okay, dos capitulos en un dia, nuevo record (? Estaba aburrida ): Querían Mystrade? Ahí tienen Mystrade :D<br>aww amo a los gemelos Weasley, y mas cuando se llaman el uno al otro en los libros Freddie y Georgie :3

**LackyChan**: puse a John en esa casa, porque creo que paso algo así que con Hermione. Ella tenía una gran mente, digna de Ravenclaw, pero tambien era valiente, y bueno, John es amable, generoso y leal como cualquier Hufflepuff pero tambien es muy valiente como un gran Gryffindor :D

**mashimaro111**: tu me diste la idea de las tonterías de Sherlock... y mira donde terminó e_e Pero no te preocupes, John le ayudara a salir del mal camino (?

Gracias por leer! Sus comentarios realmente me alientan a seguir escribiendo :'D


	5. Lo extraño

*2 años después*

Mycroft estaba en clase de encantamientos cuando escucho que alguien entraba al salón

- Disculpe profesor Flitwick, la profesora McGonagall necesita ver a Mycroft - dijo el chico desde la puerta

- Pues vaya, señor Holmes, rápido - dijo el profesor

Mycroft tomo sus cosas y salió.

- Gregory, tienes que dejarme estar en clases de vez en cuando, ¿Sabías? - lo regaño Mycroft, para luego darle un beso en los labios.

- Ahora es enserio, Myc, te llama McGonagall - respondió Greg - Es sobre Sherlock

Dicho esto, tomo la mano de su novio y se lo llevo corriendo por el pasillo. Cuando llegaron adentro con la profesora estaban Sherlock, Draco, James y un niño de Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom.

- ¿Quería verme, profesora? -

- Si señor Holmes, solo quería avisarle que su hermano será castigado esta tarde - explico Minerva - El y los señores Malfoy y Moriarty llevaron al señor Longbottom a dar un paseo... cerca del sauce boxeador.

Mycroft miró a su hermano y este solo se rió en voz baja.

- Esta bien, profesora - respondió el chico - ¿Podría hablar un momento con el?

La profesora asintió y Mycroft se llevo a Sherlock.

- ¡¿Me puedes decir que demonios te pasa?! - exclamó el mayor - ¡¿El sauce boxeador?! ¡¿Acaso estas loco?!

- Tranquilízate, Myc - respondió Sherlock rodando los ojos - Fue solo una broma

- En primera, no me llames Myc - gruñó su hermano - Y en segunda eso no es solo una broma. ¡Pudieron haberlo matado!

- Como sea - dijo Sherlock dándose la vuelta.

- ¡No me des la espalda! -

- ¡Nos vemos luego Myc! - dijo el niño alejándose

- ¡William Sherlock Scott Holmes! -

Mycroft corrió hacia el y lo jalo del brazo.

- ¡Suéltame, Mycroft! -

Sherlock comenzó golpearlo en el pecho. Después de un rato Mycroft se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba llorando.

- Sherlock... - susurro abrazándolo - ¿Que pasa?

- J... John - dijo Sherlock, calmándose un poco - Lo extraño.

- ¿Y por que no se lo dices? -

- Siempre esta con ese tipo - se quejo - Estúpido Potter.

- Tu no ayudas demasiado juntandote con esas pequeñas ratas - se burlo el mayor

- Da igual, detesto a Malfoy y Moriarty -

- ¿Y por que estas con ellos? -

- Porque no quería estar solo - susurro Sherlock - Escucha, Myc, digo, Mycroft. Seguiré con ellos. Pero les diré que tengo que hacer otra cosa cuando quieran que los ayude en algo malo, ¿Ok?

- Solo habla con John, Sherlock -

- Tal vez luego. No lo se -

Sherlock soltó a su hermano y volvieron a la oficina de la profesora.

Al día siguiente Sherlock salió del castillo y vio que el equipo de Gryffindor pasaba por ahí, y hasta atrás iba John, con Harry. Al parecer John había entrado al equipo, ya que traía una túnica escarlata. Se armo de valor y se acercó a ellos.

- Hola John - le dijo, sonriendo tímidamente

- Oh, Sherlock - respondió John, deteniendose - Emm... ¿como estas?

- Bien, yo... -

No pudo continuar. Se quedo embobado viendo a John, se veía tan bien en ese uniforme...

- ¡John, apúrate! - gritó Harry desde lejos

- Lo siento, me tengo que ir - se disculpo - Acabo de entrar al equipo y es mi primera practica

- De acuerdo -

John notó que Sherlock se veía un poco decepcionado, pero no podía hacer mucho con Harry gritándole para que se apurara

- Hey, ¿Por que no vienes al juego el sábado? - dijo sonriendo

- No es realmente mi área, John, va demasiada gente -

- Por favor, Sherlock -

John lo miró con ternura y el solo asintió.

- Entonces nos vemos el sábado -

- Si, emm, suerte en la práctica - balbuceo

Luego John se fue corriendo detrás de Harry. Y Sherlock se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. No había sentido algo así por alguien antes. No sabía lo que era porque detestaba a todo el mundo. Menos a John. Estaba celoso de Potter porque estaba enamorado. Se había enamorado de John Watson.

* * *

><p>asjdbjsa que bonito, no? :3<p>

Bueno, espero les guste. Aunque quedo un poco corto :c Review?


	6. Lo Recuperaré

**1 .- Lo Recuperaré**

Esa mañana Sherlock se despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se levantó, se arreglo lo lo mas rápido que pudo y bajo a desayunar. Realmente estaba emocionado, no le importa en absoluto el partido, pero quería ver a John. Ya iba saliendo del Gran Comedor, cuando encontró a Mycroft.

- ¿A donde crees que vas? - dijo el mayor - Tenemos trabajo que hacer

- Ah, Mycroft! - se quejo - ¿No podemos hacerlo después del partido?

- ¿Partido? - replicó Mycroft - Tu odias el Quidditch

- Ya se, pero hoy juega Gryffindor! - respondió Sherlock, sonriendo - Anda, Mycroft! Ven conmigo, así ves jugar a Greg

- Esta bien, pero después... -

- Si, si, lo que digas - Lo interrumpió Sherlock - Vamos ya

Tomo la mano de su hermano y se lo llevo corriendo al campo. Por su parte, John no estaba tan bien. No le preocupaba caerse de la escoba, o que lo golpeara una blodger, pero Sherlock estaría mirando y no quería parecer un idiota.

- Te irá bien, no te preocupes - le dijo Greg

- No quiero parecer un idiota, Greg - respondió John

- ¿Idiota frente a quien? - preguntó

John no contestó porque en ese momento entraron los Holmes

- No deberías estar aqui, Myc - dijo Greg - Te meterás en problemas

- ¿Entonces quieres que me vaya? - Preguntó Mycroft fingiendo tristeza

- Ni que estuviera loco -

Greg lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo de ahí, dejando a Sherlock y John solos.

- ¿Nervioso? -

- Solo un poco - respondió John

- Saldrá bien... ustedes ganarán - dijo Sherlock, sonriendo - Emm... John...

- John, vamos! Ya es hora! - dijo Harry

- Ya voy - respondió John - Nos vemos, Sherlock

- Ok - respondió Sherlock, algo molesto - Suerte

- Gracias -

John le sonrió y salió de la tienda. Cuando se fue, Harry se giró hacia Sherlock

- ¿Quien crees que eres, eh Holmes? - le dijo - ¿Crees que puedes dejar a John y luego simplemente volver?

- Ya lo hice, Potter - replico Sherlock - Y no es de tu incumbencia

- Si lo es - dijo Harry - John es mi amigo, y...

- No por mucho tiempo. Lo recuperaré -

Dicho esto, Sherlock salió de la tienda y se dirigió a las gradas para ver el partido.

**2 .- Let's Do It Now Cause One Day We'll Both Be Old **

Y un año mas paso. Un año de constantes peleas entre Sherlock y Harry. Para suerte del Ravenclaw, Mycroft se había graduado el año anterior, y no lo tenía detrás de el diciendo que dejara de pelear con Potter. Ahora estaba demasiado ocupado con su "pequeño" puesto en el Ministerio.

Ese año, Hogwarts había sido elegida como la sede del Torneo De Los 3 Magos, en este caso 4, ya que alguien había puesto el nombre de Harry en el Cáliz de Fuego., cosa que a Sherlock no le molestaba. John constantemente le preguntaba si había sido el, y no le creía cuando lo negaba.

El torneo consistía en 3 pruebas, y estaba tambien el baile de invierno. Y a Sherlock no le agradaba mucho la idea. Sabía perfectamente que John quería invitar a esa chica de Gryffindor, Mary. Y eso lo ponía furioso. Así que Sherlock pensó que podría poner celoso a John invitando a una chica de Hufflepuff, Molly. Al final, muchos chicos quedaron sin pareja, y Mary solo acepto ir con John porque no tenía otra opción. Y por alguna razón, Sherlock se arrepintió de haber invitado a Molly.

En el baile, Sherlock vio que John estaba sentado y se veía triste, busco a Mary entre la multitud y la vio bailando con un chico de Durmstrang. Eso lo molestó mucho, pensó que mejor hubiera ido con ese chico en lugar de hacerle ilusiones a su amigo. Entonces la banda comenzó a tocar una canción que el nunca había escuchado, seguramente era una canción muggle:

**_I was walking away, but she's so beautiful it made me stay _**_(Estaba alejándome, pero ella es tan hermosa que hizo que me quedara)  
><em>**_I don't know her name, but i'm hoping she might feel the same _**_(No se su nombre, pero espero que ella sienta lo mismo)_**_  
><em>**_**So here i go again, she got my heart again **(Así que aqui voy de nuevo, ella tiene mi corazón otra vez)_

_**Tonight we'll dance, i'll be yours and you'll be mine** (Esta noche bailaremos, seré tuyo y tu serás mía)_  
><em><strong>We won't look back, take my hand and we will shine<strong> (No miraremos atrás, toma mi mano y brillaremos)_  
><em><strong>Woah oh oh, she needs a wild heart<strong> (Woah oh oh, ella necesita un corazón salvaje)_  
><em><strong>She needs a wild heart, i got a wild heart<strong> (Ella necesita un corazón salvaje, yo tengo un corazón salvaje)_

Sherlock aprovecho que Molly había ido por ponche, y camino hacia John, para luego sentarse junto a el.

- No la necesitas - le dijo - Ella es una tonta si no quiere estar contigo

- Yo soy el tonto - replico Watson - Nunca debí invitarla

Sherlock noto que John soltaba una lagrima y pensó que eso era suficiente. Se armo de valor y, para sorpresa del Gryffindor, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la pista de baile.

- Sherlock, que estas... - preguntó

- Basta - lo callo Sherlock - Solo diviértete

_**And I know it's late, I know it's cold** (Y se que es tarde, se que hace frío)_  
><em><strong>But come right here, i swear i'll never let you go<strong> (Pero ven aquí, juro que nunca te dejaré ir)_  
><em><strong>The way you move is wonderful<strong> (La manera en la que te mueves es maravillosa)_  
><em><strong>Let's do it know cause one day we'll both be old<strong> (Hagámoslo ahora, porque algun dia ambos seremos viejos)_

Los demás estudiantes los miraban raro porque estaban bailando de una manera realmente extraña. Después solo se tomaron de las manos y se pusieron a girar. En un giro, ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al piso, riendo como locos. John había quedado encima de Sherlock, así que se levantó lo mas rápido que pudo para ayudarlo. Entonces noto que la mirada de todos estaba sobre ellos.

- Vamonos de aqui - le dijo.

Sherlock asintió y los dos salieron del castillo, rumbo a los jardines.

* * *

><p>Primero que nada: Lamento no haber actualizado en taaaaaanto tiempo! No encontraba inspiración, y a eso agreguen que me lastime el pie, y no fui a la escuela 3 semanas y ahora estoy trabajando muchisimo para pasar el semestre...<p>

Esto lo escribi porque... bueno, son vacaciones, tengo poca tarea, y la idea me llego mientras escuchaba la canción que puse :3

Se llama "Wild Heart" y es de la banda The Vamps *trata de poner un corazón pero FF no la deja*

Si quieren saber como estaban "bailando" Sherlock y John... han visto la pelicula 'Las Ventajas de Ser Invisible'? Estaban bailando como Charlie, Sam y Patrick en el baile de nuevos alumnos :3 Bueno, si no la han visto busquen en youtube xD

En fin, espero les haya gustado y los reviews son bienvenidos :)

ps: No pienso poner mas canciones en los capitulos... ahora fue porque no lo resistí xD Tal vez ponga después, pero solo si es realmente necesario. Tal vez en el siguiente. Tengo otra canción en mente :3


End file.
